


In All Your Borrowed Finery (Gabriel/Sam Art)

by vanishingact



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingact/pseuds/vanishingact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone artwork for my fic "In All Your Borrowed Finery." I'm posting it separately for those who may just be interested in looking at some pretty Sabriel fanart. </p><p>Moderately NSFW, though not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Your Borrowed Finery (Gabriel/Sam Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In All Your Borrowed Finery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814767) by [vanishingact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingact/pseuds/vanishingact). 



> Digital painting done in Photoshop Elements 11 with a Wacom Intuos 5 drawing tablet. I tend to waaay over-complicate things when I'm making art, so I've been deliberately limiting myself to two brushes (a pencil-y one and a watercolor one) and three layers (sketch, value, color). I think it's working out, but I seem to be incapable of drawing anything that isn't just dripping with sepia-toned seriousness. 
> 
> Oh well. Gabe turned out looking like some kind of sorrowful religious sculpture, and I think that's pretty neat.


End file.
